Glee Continues
by dianeneiss79
Summary: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I've been reading some for a couple weeks now and after I watched the series finale last night I just couldn't let it end. I had to put it down. Please review as I'm very nervous as to how it turns out. Chapter 2 I intend to bring Finn back as well and I'm really excited about that. This begins in Rachels home before the Tony awards.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel is getting ready for the Tony awards in her new home and Kurt and Blaine walk in hug her from behind and kiss her on the cheek. Tina chimes in resting her hands on Rachel's shoulders "OK I heard the story from Kurt and Blaine but now I want to hear it from you, why did you decide to be their surrogate?" Rachel smiling replies "I guess it has come full circle, they have given up so much to help make my dreams come true the least I can do is give them nine months of mine." After a quick hug to each of her New Directions family she stops in front of Kurt and Blaine and with tears in her eyes smiles up at them and says "I love you guys so much you are going to be amazing dads." Jesse steps up and with love for his fiancé in his eyes helps her put on her coat and rushes her out the door.  
Once at the awards ceremony the quickly find their seats. "It is now time for the award for best actress in a musical." Says Barbara Streisand to the crowd. "And the winner is "Rachel Berry for Jane Austen Sings" Rachel is in utter shock and after a soft kiss by Jesse she makes her way to the stage to accept her award. Back at the house everyone is going wild and crying, as well as at the Tony Awards party being held at the auditorium at William McKinley High School.

"I would like to thank my director and fiancé Jesse, my two dads for everything they did for me to get to this point, my high school friends that have been with me to the end, and William Schuster for teaching me so much and always being there for me, above all I would like to dedicate this award to the love of my life the late Finn Hudson, Finn I know you are looking down tonight and I wouldn't be here without you, I will always love you" she kisses her Finn necklace and begins to sob as she leaves the stage.

Jesse meets her backstage kisses her lovingly and says "that was beautiful and perfect just like you." Wincing Rachel replies "thank you but can you please call Kurt and Blaine?" "Rachel why is everything alright" replies Jesse looking at her with concern on his face. Rachel wincing again replies "my water just broke."

Back at the house Blaine's phone begins to vibrate, looking at the screen noticing its Jesse calling he picks up the phone. "Hey Jesse" says Blaine" tell Rachel congratulations we all love her" Jesse replies "Why don't you tell her yourself when you meet us at the hospital in 15 minutes" Blaine's face freezes and he chokes out the words "yeah ok". Blaine presses the end button and with tears in his eyes looks at Kurt and says "let's go daddy our daughter is on her way" Kurt quickly tells Mercedes what is going on tells her to let everyone know and rushes out the door with his husband.

Kurt and Blaine are so excited they practically trip over eachother getting into the hospital and up the maternity ward and into Rachel's room. The rush to her side and Jesse gets up from her side and lets them at either side of her. "Oh thank God you made it" Rachel says breathing heavily and attempting to pant between contractions. Kurt is crying too hard to say anything and just sits there holding her hand. Blaine replies "we wouldn't miss this, now let's get this show on the road" About an hour later Rachel's contractions were one on top of the other she could barely breathe through them. Jesse pressed the button to call the nurse who checked Rachel and informed the group that it was indeed time. Rachel was prepped and the dr. prepared to deliver the little bundle of joy. "OK Rachel it's time to push" says Dr. Morrison. "Ok Rachel with the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can" the dr instructed her. Rachel nodded in agreement and Kurt and Blaine held each of her hands.

"Rachel you are doing so well, we love you so much" Blaine says through tear filled eyes.

"I can't do this" Rachel screamed as she pushed again.

A few more minutes later Rachel pushed one last time and crying filled the room. The nurse cleaned her up, wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Rachel who in turn handed her to Blaine. Kurt and Blaine with tears in their eyes kissed Rachel on the cheek and said thank you to their best friend and stepped away from her bedside as Jesse returned to her side and told her how amazing she was and what a precious gift she had just given her best friends.

Kurt and Blaine admired their daughter for a few moments and then Kurt said "Welcome to the world Rachel Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, I'm pleased with the response I've gotten so far considering this is my first fan fiction attempt. My goal is to update this at least once a week once I get a couple chapters done and this will probably take place every Friday. **

**This next chapter is going to be the auditorium dedication and we are going to find out a little bit of what has being going on with Santana and Brittany. There is also a BIGGGGGGGGGG surprise in store for the New Directions family. How will they all take this surprise and what impact does it have on current relationships. It takes place about a month after the birth of baby Rachel Elizabeth.**

**I do not own Glee or any songs used in the writings just the stories themselves and a few characters I created.**

_

Principal Schuester is busy in his office when his office assistant rings in letting him know he has a visitor. "Let them in" he lets her know. A fleeting moment later in walks the new president of the board of education Sue Sylvester in her usual blue track suit. "Hello William" Sue looks at him and smiles. "Well Hello Sue, to what do I owe this pleasure" he responds. "Well I know you all have the plaque that Rachel had made for Finn after his death and the #5 jersey was retired but that is kind of moot point seeing as this is now a performing arts school with no football program so I came to let you know the board of directors has unanimously voted to rededicate the auditorium in his honor and name it the Finn Hudson Memorial Auditorium." Will looks up as a small tear trickles down his cheek and replies "That is wonderful news Sue thank you very much" Sue responds and lets him know that the dedication will take place in two weeks' time which will allow you enough time to let everyone know and be here if they would so like and plan whatever performances, etc. everyone would like to do for this dedication." And with that Sue walks out of the office. Later that evening at home Will and Emma begin making the many many calls that need to be made.

Two weeks later Will and Emma are sitting in the auditorium with Sue, Burt, Carol, Figgins, Coach Bieste, and Sam who has remained the head coach of the New Directions for several years since 2015 Nationals had ended with a win and the school had be made into the performing arts school. Slowly everyone started trickling in to the auditorium and everyone who was anyone came for the moment. Marley, Jake, Ryder, Unique, Kitty and the rest of the 2015 New Directions, Will's ex-wife Terri much to Emma's chagrin showed up, Tina and Artie were next to arrive flirting and happy as could be, Mike, Puck, Joe, Quinn, Rory, Mercedes the auditorium was starting to fill up with so many New Directions family from throughout the years. Next to arrive was Rachel and Jesse hand in hand and were extremely happy to see everyone. Shortly after Kurt and Blaine walked in holding baby Rachel who got immediately stolen out of their arms by Carol who wanted nothing more than to dote on her beautiful granddaughter. Suddenly some loud voices came from the top of the auditorium and everyone looked up to see what was going on and got quiet.

"I can't do this Brittany, look at me, I told you I didn't want to come, I can't let everyone see me like this" Brittany looked at her beautiful wife in the eyes with her arms still around her waist and said "you are beautiful and everyone is going to be surprised and think the same thing" As the pair make their way down to the bottom of the auditorium everyone gets super quiet yet with smiles on their faces as they realize the last two have arrived and that they are expecting. The New Directions get even more suspicious though when Sam immediately jumps to his feet and helps Santana to her seat practically doting over her. After a few moments of silence Santana finally speaks up and says "ok all you Lima Losers it's obvious I'm pregnant so we can move along from that" then Sam who can never keep his mouth shut blurts out "and I'm the donor." Everyone begins to giggle and practically ask a million questions at once and then Sam speaks up again. "As you all know I was in love with Brittany once and we even got fake married, but then we realized it wasn't for us and Brittany's heart belonged to someone else, I accepted that but I wanted to give her something special and helping her and Santana become parents is what I could give."

After a few more moments of everyone catching up, doting over Kurt and Blaine's baby and Santana's rather large baby bump Mr. Schue speaks up and says "I think it's time to begin, Sue the floor is yours" Sue steps on the stage and delivers a beautiful speech.

"_You know once a great big fat person stood on this stage and told a group of a dozen or so nerds in hideous disco outfits that Glee by its very definition is about opening yourself up to joy. Now it's no secret that for a long time I thought that was a load of hooey, I could see the Glee club as nothing more than a group of coward losers go to sing their troubles away, and to elude themselves in a world that cares one iota about their hopes and dreams totally divorces from the harsh reality that out in the real world there is not much more to hope for than disappointment, heartbreak, and failure. And you know what I was exactly right that is exactly what Glee club is. But I was wrong on the cowardly part. What I finally realized now that I'm well into my late 30's, it takes a lot of bravery to look around you and see the world not as it is but as it should be. A world where the quarterback becomes best friends with the gay kid and the girl with the big nose ends up on Broadway. Glee is about imagining a world like that and finding the courage to open up your heart and sing about it. That's what Glee club is and for the longest time I thought that was silly and know I think it's just about the bravest thing that anyone could do. I am honored to be here to rededicate this theatre the Finn Hudson auditorium (clapping ensues). William it is with your hard work and his memory that you managed to accomplish something unimaginable. McKinley High School for the Performing Arts has become an overwhelming success, a model for public schools that should showcase the arts now being replicated all across the country. Congratulations Will Schuester, you and your little Glee club have accomplished something quite remarkable and now without further ado it is my pleasure to introduce the New Directions"_

Sam then stands on stage and begins to sing "I Lived" by One Direction, and then after a few bars the curtain opens to the new group of New Directions singing with him. After the song has ended Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie make their way to the stage dressed in red t-shirts and blue jeans and begin to sing "Don't Stop Believing'" with Artie singing the male lead part. Little did everyone in the auditorium know a tall boy with gorgeous light brown eyes was standing at the top of the auditorium listening the whole time in silence and out of sight. After Don't Stop Believing there was more song that had to be accomplished. Quinn, Puck, Mike, Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany all came on the stage and the lights went out and the spotlight turned on the entire group they were all expecting the music to "Loser Like Me" to begin playing but then suddenly the music changed and from the sound system came a beautiful tune and the lights turned out again in the entire auditorium and no one could see anything. You suddenly heard a gorgeous melt your heart voice.

_Highway run, into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
Your on my mind_

(Lights remained out and nothing could be seen but Rachel with tears in her eyes and her voice cracking continued to sing)

_Restless Hearts, sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
along the wire_

(everyone was starting to believe this was some trick that Mr. Shue or Sam was playing on them, they also thought the male lead voice they were hearing was the taped one from their competition many years ago so Rachel continued)

_And they say the road ain't no place to start a family_  
_Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man isn't what it's supposed to be_

_Oh boy you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

(Rachel's voice is cracking so bad by this point the entire group continues with the rest of the song)

_Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Through space and time  
always another show  
wondering where I am lost without you_

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh, girl, you stand by me!  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm still yours  
I'm still yours_

(the lights turn on again and the music stops a spot light turns on, on the stage to reveal Finn standing next to Rachel as he continues with the final word of the song)

_Faithfully_

_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW, Finn's alive, how is this possible? Where has he been for the last seven years, how is the New Directions family going to process this news? What does this mean for St. Berry? And does someone else have a secret of their own that now will have to be revealed?**

**Once again I do not own Glee just the stories and some of my own characters.**

_

As all the lights came back on there was silence in the auditorium. Rachel couldn't even look up her legs began to feel weak and her face flushed she didn't know what to say or do but suddenly there was no tears, no words, only anger and fear and she ran from the auditorium. Mr. Shue broke the silence and told everyone to go to the choir room immediately "I believe someone owes a very large explanation" he remarked.

Everyone started making their way to the choir room to include Jesse who choose to let Rachel have her space at this moment. Finn still standing on the auditorium stage trying to figure out the words he would use and praying everyone would hear him out. Once everyone had left the auditorium Finn took a deep breathe and made his way to the choir room.

In the choir room Mr. Shue quieted the very large crowd and gave Finn the floor again taking a deep breathe he began to speak.

_"I don't know where to begin really, but I will tell you all right now how sorry I am as I know right now there are mixed emotions and some of you may even be angry but I need you all to know what I did was for the best for all of you and I did it out of love and I don't mean the kind of love that I have for Rachel but a deep friendship love and the love I have for my family. Seven years ago I started in a downward spiral. I felt I was going no where in life I had no ambition, I had lost my true love, I had betrayed my best friend (looking at Mr. Shue with that last statement) and I honestly had no idea how to come back from all that. I started to use drugs and drink heavily. The night Rachel found out she got the part of Fanny Brice I was the first one she called. I was so proud of her but I couldn't be there for her like this and I had a epiphany at that moment that I needed to get better. I got in my car and drove out of Lima till I got to the bridge over the river heading towards Columbus. I got out of the car and then made the car go over the bridge and into the river so it looked like I had wrecked knowing full well in the deep river they would never find a body anyway. I caught a ride from a passerby and made my way into Columbus and checked myself into a rehab where I was for a year. I got better and was able to leave but I wasn't ready to come home I needed to make something of myself first. I got a part time job, started taking classes at the community college and that's what I've been doing for the last few years getting better and making something of my life. I now have my teaching degree and haven't taken a drink or a bit of drugs since that fateful night. You all were always on my mind but I couldn't drag everyone down with me I couldn't let you all watch me fall apart and I needed to find out on my own what I wanted. I did what I did out of love. I did always know what was going on though I kept tabs on the club, the school, and all of you by watching the news and reading papers. I even watched the Tony Awards on TV in my small apartment. Mom, Burt, Kurt (now looking at his family) I love you guys more than anything and I'm sorry I let you down but I truly feel this was the best for all of us and I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry to you all."_

At this point pretty much everyone in the room had tears streaming down their face. Carol got up with a little help from Burt cause she was still a bit shaky and walked over to Finn and fell into his arms sobbing like no other. Burt and Kurt followed as they fell into a family hug. Suddenly a voice started to sing "Lean on Me" it was Mercedes and the rest of the room slowly joined in. When the song was over everyone started making their way out of the room and the family hug finally broke apart. Kurt motioned for Blaine who walked over to them with baby Rachel in his arms who handed the small bundle to Kurt who then handed the gorgeous baby to Finn and said "Rachel Elizabeth I would like you to meet your uncle Finn" Finn smiled at the tiny baby with tears in his eyes but the wee one looked so much like someone else that he snapped back to his thoughts. There was one more person he needed to talk to.

Everyone was out of the room and Finn was left alone in the room or so he thought, then he looked up to find Jesse still sitting there. Jesse looked up at him and said "I'm pretty sure she went to her dads, come on lets go I will take you there, she needs to hear you out. I love her Finn but her heart has always been with someone else. You heard her Tony speech you are the love of her life and if I love her I need to let her make the choice she now has and if that means letting her go than I will"

The two men made their way to Jesse's car and to Rachel's dads house. Jesse walked in first and walked in and Leroy and Hiram were sitting on the couch. "Hi Jesse, she's in her room she looked pretty distraught is everything ok" Hiram asked. "Yes and no Hiram" he replied as he motioned for Finn to come in. Hiram and LeRoy stopped in their tracks and just stared at Finn for a minute. Jesse broke the silence and said "I will go talk to her while Finn explains it all to you both." Jesse walked out of the room and up the stairs to Rachels room as Finn sat down and explained the story once again to the two men who were still in amazement at what they were seeing and hearing.

Meanwhile up in Rachels room, Jesse found Rachel practically in a puddle of tears looking at her old high school scrapbook and playing with a ring, the ring that Finn had given her many years ago when he proposed on the auditorium stage and then again in the choir room. Rachel looked up at Jesse still crying and said "tell me what just happened was a dream, tell me he was not standing there next to me, damnit Jesse tell me that." Jesse replied "Rachel my love I can't tell you that but I know your heart and you need to hear him out, I love you but you now have a choice to make. Just remember he's not the only one that has kept a secret for 7 years and he of all people deserves to know that. He's down in the living room talking to your fathers, I'm leaving now and going to the airport and catching the next flight back to New York, and I will back as soon as I can get what I'm going for and get a flight back." Rachel at this point look frightened and scared "No Jesse, not yet, I'm not ready for this." She sobbed. Jesse took her face in his hands and said "Rachel you have no choice I'm not giving you one you have to do this for all of us" Rachel attempted a half smile and said "Dani's." "I know, I will be back as soon as I can" Jesse said.

Jesse walked out of the room down the stairs and told Finn he could go up and walked out the door. A few moments later Rachel heard a small knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" she said in a muffled tear filled voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, Now we know where Finn has been for 7 years but now he's alone and face to face with his one true love, how will this go and what is Rachel's big secret and why did Jesse run back to New York and what is he getting?**

**I had planned on updating this story once a week on Friday's but the stories just keep coming to me and I have to get them down before I blank and get writers block and I'm enjoying the reviews I'm getting.**

**I do not own Glee just the story and some of my own characters.**

**_**

Rachel and Finn were now alone in her room a million things running through both of their minds. Someone had to break the silence and no words would come to Rachel's mouth so Finn finally spoke up even though all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her and tell her he loved her but he knew deep down now wasn't the time even taking her hands into his wasn't right at this moment so he sat on the floor in front of her and began to speak. "Rachel you don't have to say anything just listen" and he began to retell the story he had retold twice already in the last few hours. After he retold his story he stood up and walked to her bedroom door. Before he walked out he said "Rachel I love you, always have, always will." And with that he walked out the door, down the stairs. He was about to say goodbye to Rachels dads and walk out the front door when LeRoy spoke up. "You are a brave man Finn Hudson, we are proud of what you did and know you did it for her and everyone one else, we hope you get what you now deserve." Finn nodded and walked out the door.

Finn went home and spent a lot of time with his family. They pretty much had all forgiven him and understood why he did what he did. Over the next 24 or so hours many of the New Directions family had even come by to see him and attempt to get reconnected. Mr. Schue had even come to offer him a job working with Sam coaching the Glee clubs at McKinley which he gladly accepted. But through all of it his mind was constantly wandering back to the beautiful short brunette who he longed for more than anything but he knew she had to make the ultimate choice and that choice may not be him and he knew he would have to accept that.

Meanwhile, a couple days later back at the Berry home Jesse had finally arrived back from New York with what he had gone back to get. Jesse and Rachel were alone that evening and Rachel seemed extremely distant which he expected. Jesse finally felt he needed to bring up the subject and tell her what he already knew even though it broke his heart. "Rachel you know I love you, but I know where you heart lies, look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong" She looked him in the eyes but couldn't say the words she just broke down in tears yet again. "Go to him Rachel, be happy." She cried again took her engagement ring off her finger handed it to Jesse and simply said "Thank You"

Rachel ran all the way to Finn's house she had no idea what she was going to say or do or even if he was home but she ran anyway. She arrived out of breathe and scared but she rang the doorbell. To her surprise Finn answered the door. "R-Rachel what are you doing here, and why are you out of breathe?" Finn asked in shock. "Rachel not even skipping a beat stood on her tip toes and kissed him. At first he seemed so shocked at what was happening he couldn't even move but finally he relaxed and kissed her back a bit before pushing her back just a bit and made her look into his eyes. She then said "I love you Finn Hudson, I always have and always will" "There is something you need to know, come back to my house with me?" she asked. Finn obliged and they got into his truck and drove off back towards Rachel's house.

At Rachels house the stood on the door step and she stopped Finn. "Your not the only one with secrets" she said and motioned for him to follow her in the house. Her fathers were sitting on the couch once again and looked up at her with a smile to both of them and then motioned in the way up upstairs. Rachel took Finn's hand and led him up the stairs. Walking past her room she noticed Jesse had left as his suitcase was no longer in her room it hurt a bit but she knew he had been right. She went a couple rooms down to the guest room took a deep breathe and opened up the door. Finn stopped in his tracks and looked in amazement at a beautiful little boy about 7 years old sitting on the floor playing with Legos.

"Oh my goodness Rachel, why did no one tell me, why didn't you tell me I would have never done what I did" Finn said still in shock. Rachel replied "no one except Jesse and my dads know, I couldn't tell you cause I didn't know myself till a couple weeks after you died I mean diseappeared. It happened the night of Mr. Schue's not so wedding, I had every intention of telling people after the fact and passing him off as Brody's but when it was a boy and he was born there was no mistaking to anyone who's child he truly was. I thought it would hurt everyone to much to see him and know him so I kept it a secret for 7 years. Santana's ex girlfriend Dani helps me out a lot and my dads come a lot as they have another home there now and those are the times I usually get together with everyone else so no one ever sees him" Rachel motioned for the boy to get off the floor and come stand by her. "Son I would like you to meet someone." She took the boys small hand in hers and said "Son I would like you to meet Finn, Finn meet Christopher Michael Hudson, your son"


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I would like to take some time and thank those who have read, followed, and reviewed my story. It means a lot and keeps me writing. I would also like to thank my sons. My 13 yr. old helped me come up with the Finn story line and the next chapter is one my 11 yr. old came up with, and I'm just about as excited about it as I was writing the return of Finn.**

**So, it looks like Finchel is on the way to recovery and a very happy ending. It's going to be a long road for them though. While they relish in the reunion and enjoy the revelation of little Christopher lets follow up on another character. **

**I do not own Glee just my stories and some of my own original characters.**

_

On Oak Drive a pretty little blonde is pulling her car up to a cute little house that had been remodeled for handicap assistance. She walks up the ramp to the front door and rings the doorbell.

The door opens. "Hi Kitty" says Artie. Kitty leans over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready to get going" Kitty asks. "I am" replies Artie with a big grin on his face. "Before we leave are you sure you don't want to call anyone else" Kitty says with a concerned look on her face. Artie replies looking solemn "No, I want to do this with just you no one else, and I can't let Tina know not now not yet" "Then let's get going" she replies. They head to the car get in start the ignition and head off down the road.

They pull up to a beautiful two story building and pull in the closest handicap spot and Kitty helps Artie out of the car, and they head into the building.

They check in at the desk and sit in the waiting area for what seemed like forever then a very nice young lady finally calls them. "Artie Abrams" the lady says. And the young pair follows the lady to another room. "Hi Artie" the young lady says. "Are you ready for this?" "Never been more ready in my life." He replies and Kitty smiles at him. She swore to herself while getting ready this morning she would not cry and she is doing her best to uphold that at least for now.

"Ok well then I'm going to go get Dr. Weston and be right back." The two wait patiently and the young lady and the dr. return to the room. "OK Artie, let's do this it's been a very long year and I think you're ready for this" the dr. says. "Kitty if you want to stand on the other side of Artie just in case" she obliges the dr's wishes gives Artie one last kiss on the cheek and says "you've got this." "Ok Artie, it's all you now, whenever you're ready" The young nurse, the dr., and Kitty all held their breathe while Artie takes a deep breath and then slowly stands out of his wheelchair and although still very slow walks a few paces to the other side of the room. Kitty runs from where she was standing next to him in the wheelchair and into Artie's arms. She couldn't keep her promise to herself she burst into tears and you could even see a couple small tears coming from Artie's cheeks. After some time Artie slowly walks back the other way and sits back down into his chair. "You know you don't need that anymore and you can walk out of this room and this building if you wanted" the dr. said. "I know sir" Artie replied" "but for the last year I have told no one about the surgery or the many many physical therapy appointments to get to this day, I have something special planned and then I will get out of this chair" the dr smiled at Artie and said "ok well then we are done here, congratulations and we'll see you in 6 months just to check in and see how things are going" Kitty and Artie then walked out of the building with smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**So Artie has a secret that only Kitty knows. Finn has been reunited with Rachel and has a son no one knew about. How is this all going to play out?**

**I do not own Glee just the story and a few original characters.**

**_**

Finn and Rachel spent the day enjoying each others company and Finn of course getting to know Christopher. It was uncanny how much like Finn the little boy was. He even looked like him minus the nose, which was unmistakable Rachel's. The little boy also loved sports and Finn loved spending time playing catch with his son. The day however was coming to a close ad before Finn left he and Rachel had decided he would pick Rachel and Christopher up the next morning it was time they introduced the little boy to his grandparents. It needed to be sooner rather than later cause the New Directions family had a huge shebang planned the next night for all have a great time before many of them headed back to their various homes. Breadsticks has offered to close down the place and let them all have it for the entire night.

Meanwhile at Arties house he was having trouble sleeping knowing the next night was going to be big. He laid in his bed a nervous wreck and playing with a small black velvet box.

The next morning around 11am Finn picked up Rachel and Christopher at her dad's house. They got in his truck and headed back to Finn's house. Rachel was pretty nervous how this whole thing was going to turn out and worried if this was all too much too soon for the 7 yr. old boy.

They pulled up the house and the trio headed to the door. Finn told Rachel and Christopher to stay outside the door for a few moments. "Mom, I'm home can you come in here for a minute" Finn called. Carol walked into the foyer "Hi hunny what's going on" she remarked. Finn replied, "Mom, there is someone I'd like you to meet" Finn choked out and he motioned for Rachel and the boy to come in. Christopher was clinging on to his mom and peered from behind her and looked up at Carol. "What's this?" Carol asked. Before Finn or Rachel could say anything the little boy spoke "Mom is that grandma?" Rachel nodded at the young boy and he bravely came from behind Rachel looked up at Carol and said "Hi, my name is Christopher, I'm 7" Carol began to cry and said "how is this possible, he looks like you Finn, what is going on?" Finn helped his mom to sit down and Rachel told Carol the whole story and explained why she never told anyone about the little boy. Carol seemed surprised but extremely happy to have a grandson and get to start being a part of his life. Burt and Kurt showed up later and the whole scene was pretty much replayed. But the little family seemed to be enjoying each other, and occasionally throughout the day you could catch Finn and Rachel glancing at each other and smiling. All that was left was to introduce the little boy to the rest of the New Directions family and that would be tonight at the big party. It was getting late so Finn drove Rachel and Christopher home to get ready and told them he would pick them up in a few hours to go.

Everyone in the New Directions family were all getting excited for the big night. Many members had planned on reprising past performances and one member in particular has a huge surprise in the works. It was going to a fun and emotional night that no one would forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's so good to see that everyone is being so accepting of Christopher and how the young boy is adapting to his dad. It's party time though so let's see how everyone does at the party and what surprises are in store for the crazy New Directions family.**

**I do not own Glee just the story and a few of my original characters.**

**_**

The New Directions Breadstix Bash was going to be amazing. Coach Bieste, Will, Emma, and Sam had been hard at work all day decorating, setting up tables, and getting the sound system and the stage just right. It was the first time in years that everyone would be together. Everyone from the 2009 originals to the current New Directions.

Finn picked up Rachel and Christopher around 530 as the party was supposed to start at 6. Carol and Burt had been invited as well since they had played an integral part in the group from the beginning and they had planned on attending but they had worked it out with Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel that they would leave early and take their grandchildren home so the parents could have a good time and they knew the baby and Christopher would be tired and to be honest they wanted to spend some time with their new grandson and get to know him better. They would meet everyone there at 6.

Rachel and Finn were pretty quiet all the way to Breadstix. They hadn't even discussed how they were going to introduce Christopher to such a large amount of people. Finn though had a plan and he didn't even tell Rachel.

When they arrived they could tell by the parking lot it had started to get crowded he was pretty sure they were the last ones there. Finn looked at the love of his life and his handsome son and told them to wait by the car for a minute he wanted to go find Kurt which was Phase 1 of his plan. He found Kurt quietly told him his plan and Kurt followed him to the car. "Rachel come with me, Christopher your going to hang with Uncle Kurt for a bit" Finn told the two. Finn and Rachel walked hand in hand (holding hands was about as far as either of them had chosen to take at the moment; they knew it was going to be a long road).

Kurt showed Christopher around backstage and showed the boy around the building making sure no one would see them. This went on for about an hour while Finn and Rachel mingled and listened to some of the newest New Directions sing some of their songs from the year.

Finally Finn walked away from Rachel really quick and went and whispered to Puck to ask if he could help him out on his guitar. Puck obliged and the two men went on to the stage.

Finn got the crowd's attention and Rachel was seriously wondering what was going on. Finn took a deep breath as he was a bit nervous; he hadn't done anything like this since he sang to Quinn's parents to announce to them Quinn was having a baby.

"Ok everyone please bear with me this is the first time to be on a stage in a very long time but I have something I'd like to share with all of you, my extended family" Finn told the large crowd. "Uncle Kurt, what is daddy doing" Christopher asked Kurt in the backstage area. "Just listen" Kurt replied to the little boy.

Puck began playing his guitar and Finn began to sing.

_I remember sayin' I don't care either way  
Just as long as he or she is healthy I'm OK  
Then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen  
And said, "You see that thing right there, well, you know what that means."_

_I started wondering who he was gonna be  
And I thought, "Heaven, help us if he's anything like me."_

(Blaine had been informed of the plan and he grabbed Rachel's hand at this point and dragged her on stage, at that point Rachel also saw Christopher and Kurt hanging out right off the stage and motioned for Christopher to come to her. The crowd was super quiet at the point and in utter shock at what they were seeing, even Puck had issues continuing to play but he managed to keep going)__

_He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike too fast  
End up every summer wearing something in a cast  
He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street_

_He's gonna get in trouble oh he's gonna get in fights  
I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep_

_It's safe to say that  
I'm gonna get my pay back  
If he's anything like me_

_I can see him right now, knees all skinned up  
With a magnifying glass trying to melt the Tonka truck  
Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on  
That'll be his first love 'til his first love comes along_

_He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens  
And heaven help him if he's anything like me_

_He'll probably stay out too late and drive his car too fast  
Get a speeding ticket he'll pay for mowing grass  
He's gonna get caught skipping class and be grounded for a week_

_He's gonna get in trouble, we're gonna get in fights  
I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep_

_It's safe to say that  
I'm gonna get my pay back  
If he's anything like me_

_He's gonna love me and hate me along the way  
Years are gonna fly by I already dread the day_

_He's gonna hug his momma, he's gonna shake my hand  
He's gonna act like he can't wait to leave_

_But as he drives out  
He'll cry his eyes out  
If he's anything like me_

_There's worse folks to be like  
Oh, he'll be alright  
If he's anything like me_

Finn then looked at the little boy in the eyes and said "I know I have not been there for you but I'm so glad to be given the chance to be a part of your life and be your father and I will do everything to protect you and be there for you forever. I love you Christopher Hudson" Rachel was in tears, Finn even had a tear in his eye but the little boy let go of his mommy's leg and gave his new found father a hug.__

Then Finn and Rachel spoke to everyone and explained the story. Everyone was in awe and after the moment was said and done Christopher became the prince of the party and the little boy was beaming ear to ear for the next couple hours till his grandparents said it was time to leave as he had never know so many people nor had as many family members to love.

Finn beamed watching the little boy and occasionally caught a glimpse of Rachel talking and having a good time. Finn thought to himself how the last 7 years had been worth it all and how he knew it was gonna be a long road but he would make sure they would be a forever family no matter what. He was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK let's find out what other surprises are in store at the big New Directions Bash.**

**I do not own Glee just the story and a few of my original characters.**

**_**

Shortly after Burt and Carol had taken the munchkins home for the night Sam started looking around and noticed something was missing. "Hey Finn, have you seen Brittany and Santana, I finally realized it's been kind of quiet and realized they weren't here" Sam said. "No man I haven't" Finn replied. All of a sudden the two men heard a shriek from Quinn and looked in her direction and then at the door.

Standing in the door way was Brittany and Santana and Santana still looking pretty good but extremely exhausted was holding a small bundle.

The room got silent till Quinn finally spoke up. "Ok you two have some explaining to do, none of us have seen or heard from you in days, last we saw you was at the auditorium dedication" Santana rolled her eyes too tired to even make one of her smart comments. Brittany finally spoke "Its Finn's fault the shock got to Santana and she went into labor when we got home that night" Finn rolled his eyes as everyone started crowding around Santana and Brittany to see the new baby except Sam who was beyond mad that they didn't even call him to let him know so he could be there. After all, the baby was part him regardless of the fact he wasn't going to be a real father to it.

Santana introduced the baby to everyone who they had named Emily Sue Lopez-Pierce. "That is a sweet name guys when are you going to tell Ms. Sylvester you named her after her" Rachel asked. "Oh we are going to stop by the school on Monday and introduce her and stuff" Brittany replied.

The party kept hopping and Brittany took the baby from her wife and walked over to Sam who was sitting at a table alone in the corner. "Hi" Brittany said to Sam. "How could you Brittany, you knew I wanted to see her born, she is biologically part of me too" Sam said in a sad but angry voice. "I'm really sorry Sam; it was all so fast we didn't have time to really tell anyone. We didn't even call Santana's mom till after the fact. Here" Brittany replied as she handed the baby to Sam. Sam began to tear up she was a beautiful baby with Santana's dark skin and dark hair but she had Sam's mouth and eyes.

"We call her Guppy Face because she has your mouth but since she's a baby and you're a trouty mouth a guppy is a baby fish, it was Lord Tubbington's idea" Brittany said. Sam couldn't help but laugh cause leave it to Brittany to bring cat into every aspect of her life.

"Don't worry Sam, you will always be a part of her life, we really love you for what you did for us" Brittany said. Sam looked up and gave Brittany a smile then a hug. He was happy he had made a family complete.


	9. Chapter 9

**So Brittany and Santana are parents and they named their daughter after Sue. How sweet. Sam seems pretty happy with the baby too. Poor guy though he is still alone we will see if there is love and family in his future in a couple chapters but first there is a surprise for Puck and Quinn.**

**I do not own Glee just my stories and a few of my own original characters.**

**_**

So the party was still hopping and everyone was having a good time. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Puck saw something he wasn't sure he wanted to see. A beautiful older women basically an older version of Rachel and a gorgeous little girl with hair of gold and full of curls. He went into a trance for a minute staring at the gorgeous little girl. Then Quinn came up to him and kissed him on the cheek and he came out of his trance. "What's wrong Noah" Quinn asked as she could tell he had zoned out. "Don't look now my love but Shelby's here" Noah replied. Quinn couldn't help herself and looked towards the door. Oh my goodness Oh my goodness Quinn kept thinking. Quinn hasn't seen the little girl since she handed her to Shelby at the hospital, Puck had been the only one allowed to see her that first year and that had ended up abruptly too cause unfortunately the crazy hormonal boy had taken it a little too far. "Noah I can't do this we have to get out of here" Quinn said in the most emotional and scared voice he had ever heard. "Quinny hunny you'll be fine let's just continue to have fun for a bit ok" Noah said to her. She grabbed her loves hand so tightly he thought it was going to fall off but he let her as he knew she was scared.

A few minutes later there was a tap on Puck's shoulder. Puck gulped when he saw Shelby and the little girl standing right in front of them. Quinn started to grip his hand tighter and stared at the ground unable to look up. "Hi" Shelby replied to the couple. "Hello" Puck managed to reply. "Can we go over there and talk" Shelby asked the pair and motioned to a somewhat quiet corner. They didn't reply just shook their hands and followed to the quiet corner while Shelby told Beth to hang out with her sister Rachel for a bit.

"It's been 9 years life has changed for everyone and you two have really grown up from the young scared teens so many years ago. Things have been tough for Beth she knows she is adopted but she is starting to ask questions. She is old enough now to understand and I believe it's time to let her be part of your lives too" Shelby told the couple. Quinn had tears in her eyes at this point and Puck just nodded. Shelby then motioned for the little 9 yr. old girl to come to her. Beth looked up her mom. "Beth I would like you to meet Noah and Quinn Puckerman (they had been married now for a couple years), they are your biological parents". Beth looked up and smiled at them and said "hi." "Hi" said the couple. "You are very pretty" Noah said to the little girl. "Thank you" Beth said while blushing. Quinn was still crying unable to really speak.

"Can I ask you something" Beth asked. "You can ask us anything" Quinn finally managed to speak. Beth began to speak again. "The other day at school we were talking about how we got our names. I asked mom but she said you named me before you gave me to her. How did you come up with my name?" The couple started smiling. "Well I can't exactly tell you but I'd love to show you" Puck replied. "Come with me" and Puck reached for the little girls hand. Shelby and Quinn just smiled and nodded and followed the man and the little girl. "Wait here" Puck said to Beth at the front of the stage. The two women stood behind the little girl while Puck grabbed Sam's guitar and climbed on stage. Noah spoke into the mic "This goes out to a special little girl in the audience" and winked at Beth. He then began to sing.  
**  
**_Beth, I hear you callin'  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh Beth, what can I do?  
Beth, what can I do?_

_You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't a home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone_

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh Beth, what can I do?  
Beth, what can I do?_

_Beth, I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys  
Will be playin' all night, all night_

Puck came off the stage after the song and looked at Beth and said "and that is how you got your name, I sang that song to Quinn when you were still in her tummy" Beth gave the young man a hug. Then she made the most wonderful gesture a 9 yr. old little girl could. She took Shelby's hand in one of hers, then with the other hand she grabbed for Quinn's. Then looked at both women and said "Now I have a special family because I have two mommies". The foursome embraced in a small group hug.

After a moment they broke apart and Puck asked Beth "Do you sing?" Beth began to blush and giggle at the same time. "Yes, I'm in the community children's choir back in New York" Beth replied. Quinn said "Wow that is amazing, I'd love to hear you sometime." "No better time than the present" Puck replied. He then rushed over to Sam and whispered something in his ear. Sam then followed Puck back to the women. "Hi Beth, I'm Sam and I heard you can sing" Beth just nodded at Sam. Sam smiled and said "come with me" and led her to the stage with him. Sam began to sing.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you_

(At this point Beth started in)

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone to stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each others' hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Just remember  
You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_Hey, baby  
Hey, baby_

_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control_

_Yes, I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"_

_Just remember  
You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the true truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found what is true  
And I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life_

The New Directions family went crazy. Beth had the voice of an angel just like Quinn and it was like they were reliving that competition many years ago.

The night couldn't have gone more perfect for Puck and Quinn. Their life now had closure and was complete. Beth was beautiful, smart, and everything in between. She was never a mistake. Quinn then whispered in her husband's ear "I think it's time for another one." He said no words just smiled at Quinn and they leaned in for probably one of the most passionate kisses of their entire relationship. They were going to finally try and start a real family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to everyone for taking longer than normal to update I had a bit of writers block I guess because I had planned on going one way with this chapter but have for some reason changed my mind. That being said let's find out more.**

**Once again I do not own Glee or the characters just some of my own original characters. **

**_**

The party was hopping still but it was getting super late. Artie knew it was now or never. He had two surprises one for a special young lady in his life and one for every one of his New Directions family. He did however feel bad that he had to girls messed up in this. One holding one secret and the other holding the other. He at that point put his hand in his pocket playing with a little black box, he took a deep breath and then Tina tapped him on his shoulder "Hey I think it's time" and winked at the man in the wheelchair that was her best friend. He nodded and proceeded to the stage.

On the stage he called his best mates to stage. Puck, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, and even Finn joined him on the stage. Suddenly the music began to start and Artie and the guys starting reprising the song from Carol and Burt's wedding "I Think I Wanna Marry You".

Towards the end of the song Tina ran over to Kitty and dragged her on to the stage. The song ended and Artie began to speak. "Kitty you are the love of my life you have been there for me through everything (he winked at her at this point due to the other secret he was holding in) I can't imagine my life without you standing right beside me." At this point Artie slowly rose out of his wheelchair and the room got quiet except for the sudden thud from Tina passing out from the shock, which Mike went to go deal with. Artie took the black box out of his pock got down on one knee (for the first time in his life) and looking at Kitty in her tear filled eyes said "Kitty will you marry me?" Kitty replied helping Artie to his feet "Yes Yes Yes" and began kissing him. The crowded room went wild and Artie placed the ring on Kitty's finger.

A few moments later Mike had finally gotten Tina to come to. Artie walked over to her and Mike still holding on to her she looked at Artie and said "Congratulations but why didn't you tell me about this" looking up and down at his legs that he was now most obviously standing and walking on. "I wanted it to be a surprise for my best friend and I wanted to know for sure the surgery worked before getting mine and everyone else's hopes up" he replied. Tina simply hugged him and pecked him on the cheek.

Artie then looked at Mike and said "You take care of my other girl for me will you" Mike smiled then looked at Tina who took a ring out of her pocket and placed it on her finger. "Oh he will" she replied. "Wait what, when?" Artie was almost stuttering like Tina did their freshman year. "Mike proposed three weeks ago and I said yes but I couldn't put the ring on till I knew you were happy Artie, we aren't 30 yet so I wanted to make sure" The two hugged some more and cried. Kitty walked over a few moments later and joined in the hug. Life was starting to look up for everyone and Artie for one could now look into his women's eyes and not up at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow it's really looking like life is looking good for all the old New Directions. I really wish I could add info about Marley, Jake, Ryder, and even the season 6 New Directions. Unfortunately I didn't get to know them well enough in the series to be able to write more for them so they will be somewhat left out in this fan fiction so I do apologize for that now. That being said I believe there is one special couple left so let's find out about that before I get writers block again because I really haven't planned out past this chapter and I want to leave you lovely readers on a high note.**

**As usual I do not own Glee or its characters just the story and my own original characters.**

**_**

The party had winded down and everyone was leaving. Either being tired, or wanting to celebrate all the special happenings from the night. Sam of course stayed back with Mr. Shue and Coach Bieste to help clean up. Mercedes helped a little bit too.

When everything was cleaned up Sam was starting to walk out. "Sam wait" Mercedes hollered out to him and she ran to catch him before he got in his car and drove away. "Mercedes don…" he tried to get out of his mouth before he was interrupted. "Just listen Sam don't say a word I need you right now to just hear me out" Sam leaned up against his car crossed his arms and began to listen to what the diva had to say. "Sam I have been so wrong for so long. I was never willing to follow my heart, I kept listening to what other people told me, or tried following this big dream. I have realized over the years though that everyone else was wrong, and my dream wasn't complete. I tried dating, I tried not caring, I tried everything, but every time and every day and everything I do I keep coming back to you in my thoughts. You were meant to be part of my big dream. I love you Sam, always have. Come with me to finish out my tour I can't do this anymore without you by my side" Sam was choking up and then said "I can't just leave the New Directions, the school, Mr. Shue and everyone else down, I can't just get up and go" Mercedes replied "You can now, Mr. Shue offered Finn a job helping you he really doesn't need two coaches you've done it on your own for so long, let Finn live out his dream and you know Rachel won't be leaving back to New York now so she can help him. Come with me Sam please"

By the time Merc edes was scared and crying. Sam was just looking at her holding back the tears he had waited so long for his diva to say I love you and hear she was begging for them to be together. He didn't say a word he just kissed her passionately and then whispered in her ear "when do we leave?"

Mercedes finally let go and Sam grabbed her hand and helped her into his car and before they drove away he said "let's go home" and they drove happily to his apartment. When they arrived at his place he helped her out of the car and led her by the hand into his room. They sat at the edge of his bed listening to music and just looking at eachother stealing small kisses here and there which then led to what was becoming a heated make out session. At that point Sam knew better and new her wishes about intimacy and tried backing away. Mercedes pulled him down kissed him gently again and then whispered "I love you Sam, I'm ready." And with a deep breath Sam turned out the lights and let love happen. They both knew at this very moment that nothing could break them this time and they would be together.


	12. Authors Note

**Hello all you lovely readers just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten about this story but what I have in mind for the next chapter requires me to watch the entire series (thank you Netflix) over again to get it just right. That takes some time being a mother of 4….lol My original plan was to post the chapter yesterday in honor of Cory's birthday but time has gotten away from me and I'm not ready considering I'm only on Season 4. I promise you should see a very amazing updated chapter within the week. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well here we go I'm finally continuing. Depending on how long this looks I may have to break this next part of the plot into several chapters. I do know it took me weeks of watching the series over again and a lot of planning to get this just right so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Once again I do not own Glee just the story and my original characters.**

**_**

It had been months since that fateful day in the auditorium and the short few days following. However, things just weren't as right for Finn and Rachel as they were for everyone else. News came around that Quinn and Puck were expecting and Mike and Tina's wedding had been beautiful. Sam and Mercedes were having a great time on tour, Artie and Kitty were enjoying their engagement, and of course Kurt and Blaine and Santana and Brittany were enjoying the life of parenthood.  
Finn wanted more and wanted a real family but Rachel was still holding back on the relationship front. She was still living with her dads, and Christopher was being tossed back and forth between there and Finn's apartment. Jesse has sold the house back in New York and sent all of Rachel's stuff to her which she ended up putting in a storage unit in Lima so there was really nothing holding her back anymore, but she just was.  
One day Christopher came in the house and found his mom sitting on the couch crying looking at the scrapbook and old pictures and things that came out of a decorated shoe box labeled "Finn". "Mom why are you crying" the little boy asked. She just cried harder and gave the boy a hug but never fully answered him. Christopher knew the reason she was in love with his dad and just didn't know it or just couldn't let herself admit it. He was pretty smart for a 1st grader. He noticed a short time later she had fallen asleep so he snuck up to her room and into her jewelry box. After looking at an old picture to make sure he knew exactly what it looked like he searched for and found the old engagement ring his dad had given her so many years ago. He knew it was wrong but he knew the key to making his mom happy was going to start with this ring.

The next night when he was staying at his dads and Finn was tucking him into bed Christopher looked up at his dad and said "Dad would you still love me and forgive me if I did something bad?" "Of course I would son that's what dads do, do you want to tell me what you did?" Finn asked. He reached under his pillow and simply handed the ring to Finn without saying a word. "So you stole this from your mommy?" Christopher simply shook his head yes. "I forgive you son, but I'm not sure I understand. Do you even know what this is?" Finn asked the boy. "It's the engagement ring you gave her when you were in school I saw it in a picture and then stole it out of her jewelry box." "Can you tell me why?" Finn asked. "Yesterday mommy was sitting on the couch crying and looking at her scrapbook and the things in the Finn box, she wouldn't tell me why she was crying she just cried more when I asked her but I know why daddy she loves you and only you can fix that" Finn was in shock how much this little boy got to him and how smart he was. "Don't worry your little heads now ok I will take care of it, you just get some sleep ok" as he kissed his boys forehead and turned out the light.

That night Finn lay awake unable to sleep after the conversation with his son. But the boys was right Finn was indeed in love with Rachel and he had make them a family but he had to make her realize it was right and he had to make sure it was going to be epic. He formulated a plan in his head and the next day began to put his plan into motion.


	14. Chapter 13

**So shall we see what big plans Finn has now that he has the ring and has heard from his son about Rachel's feelings. It's going to be epic. It may take a couple chapters because this is a long plot but I think you will enjoy it.**

**I do not own Glee just this story and my own characters.**

**_**

It only took about a week for Finn's plans to take shape and he had tons of people involved and everything was going to work out perfectly. The night before his plan was to begin he was to pick up Christopher for his weekend so he went over and asked to use the restroom and while Rachel was downstairs finishing getting Christopher ready and his weekend bag packed he snuck upstairs and left a note and one red rose on her bed. He then went downstairs and he and Christopher said goodbye and off the drove. Finn had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach hoping that his ultimate plan would work. Guess he'd find out in a few days.

That night Rachel went up to her room to get into bed for the night and found the rose and a note on her bed. She smiled at the rose then picked up the note.  
_Dearest Rachel,  
Be up and ready by 9am tomorrow morning. Kurt will be at your house at 9am sharp to pick you up. You are about to embark on an incredible journey. You might be gone a couple days please don't freak out Kurt has everything you will need and between myself and my parents Christopher is in good hands and everything is handled. Remember I LOVE YOU…..  
Finn_

Rachel was indeed beginning to freak out but yet a little excited all at the same time. What was going on and what could possibly take a couple days. She had trouble sleeping but she did as requested and was up and ready by 9am.

9am sharp the doorbell rang and she ran downstairs to see Kurt whom she gave a big hug too and after a quick nice to see you and how's the baby type conversation he handed her another read rose and escorted her to the waiting car.

They didn't say much to each other on the drive and she had no idea where they were going until they pulled up at McKinley high school. Kurt helped her out of the car and escorted her into the school and to the auditorium. It was very dark and she couldn't see much but Kurt helped her to the stage and had her sit down on the auditorium stage floor he then walked out and a big screen appeared and a small light shined on the stage right in front of her to reveal a picnic just like the one they shared on their first somewhat date many years ago. Suddenly on the screen before her a video began to play of Finn sitting on a stool on the stage she thought to herself that Artie and probably the schools AV club had helped with this but that was beside the point and she looked up at the screen and began to watch. Finn began to speak.  
_Hi Rach….. You are sitting in the auditorium looking at a picnic exactly like the one we shared for the first time many years ago and where we shared our first kiss. This is a moment I will remember forever. I even managed to get the little airplane cups and the Virgin Cosmos. I am sorry I can't be sitting there with you right now but this a journey you must take on your own (with a little help from our friends). Take this time to enjoy the picnic, Kurt will share it with you, then you will move on to your next stop in your journey and remember I LOVE YOU…._

The lights went out on the video and Rachel smiled to herself. Kurt came back into the auditorium after a few minutes and sat down with Rachel and they enjoyed the small picnic together. It wasn't Finn but they enjoyed a nice conversation and she reminisced about that first moment with Finn. An hour later it was time to go. Kurt escorted her to the car and again with no words they began their journey to their next destination.


	15. Chapter 14

**Time for the next stops in the epic journey….**

**I do not own Glee just this story and my own original characters…**

**_**

A few minutes into the drive Kurt finally pulled off at Lima's own Bowling Alley. Rachel kind of giggled to herself but followed Kurt in. No one was around but the manager let them in and Kurt whispered something to him and they walked to a lane that had already been set up along with a table nearby that had a pizza ready for them and sitting next to it was another red rose.  
Kurt looked at Rachel and then said "I'll be back" and Rachel nodded the lights went out and the score screen above turned on and another video of Finn began.  
_Rach I know your probably thinking this is silly sitting in the bowling alley but I wanted you to remember our next first date. I remember teaching you to bowl like it was yesterday. I should have known then that you were meant to be with me. Watching you smile and have fun the unexplained attraction I felt when I touched you, the whole evening was perfect and I wouldn't change it for a minute. Enjoy a round of bowling and pizza with Kurt and remember I LOVE YOU…._

Kurt came back at that point and they changed into bowling shoes enjoyed a game of bowling together and then some pizza. They chatted the whole time and of course Rachel reminiscing silently about that special time with Finn many years ago.

After bowling and pizza they changed their shoes, Kurt said thank you to the manager and he escorted to the car once again. They began to drive again and Rachel was super curious where they could be going this time. She silently smiled at the thought of what was in store.

Kurt finally pulled up a familiar house that Rachel had not been to for some time but she knew where she was. Kurt didn't get out this time just looked at her and said "this time your own your own." Rachel took a deep breathe got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Frethold answered the door with a smile and said "Hi Rachel you been expected you may go up to Sean's room." Rachel smiled said thank you and walked to the room. She smiled at the site of Sean laying in his bed and smiling at her.

"Long time no see their beautiful" Sean said. "It's nice to see you Sean, it's been so long" she replied. "Yes it has but let's get to the point shall we" he said handing her another red rose. "Don't say anything ok just listen, I know you weren't with Finn when we met but I could tell by watching both of you that day that you two were meant for each other and although you didn't know it at that moment you loved each other. The way you both looked at each other and how happy he was whenever he was even near you. I'm so happy you found each other in the end. Don't let go of that feeling Rachel love him and treat him well as I know he will do the same. Now go back to Kurt and continue your journey I will see you again soon I promise" Rachel smiled at Sean gave him a hug took her rose and began to walk out but before she could walk out the door Sean called after her "oh and Rachel remember HE LOVES YOU"

Rachel walked back to the car smiling and kind of teary. She got in Kurt handed her a tissue and he began to drive off. He was glad at this moment he had brought tons of tissues Rachel was going to need them especially considering he knew all too well the next couple of stops were going to be emotional ones.


	16. Chapter 15

**Get your tissues ready the next two stops on this epic journey are tear jerkers….**

**I do not own Glee just my own stories and own characters…**

**_**

As Kurt drove away from Sean's house it was quiet once again Rachel was starting to be an emotional mess and they had barely just begun. Kurt knew it was only going to get worse but he knew it was well worth it to make his best friend and step brother happy.

After a few moments he pulled back into the parking lot of McKinley High School. Rachel couldn't imagine why they would be back here but she was about to find out. Kurt got out helped her out and escorted her back into the school and into the one place she probably wasn't expecting, the choir room. Kurt had her sit in a chair facing the front of the room as if they were in class once again like many years ago he then walked to the door and turned off the lights then walked out.

A TV was sitting in the front of the room with a sign that said "press play" she got up pressed play and then sat back down. This time there were no words from Finn just the old video of him singing Jessie's Girl . Rachel kind of laughed to herself but then she began to cry even though she wasn't quite sure why. She remembered that moment so well all of a sudden, and began to think why did she not jump into his arms at that moment so many years ago he was basically telling her his feelings. The video stopped and she just sat there in the dark for a few moments crying, remembering and thinking. What she didn't realize was she was about to go into total cry mode she was gonna be thankful that Kurt left a box of tissues in the chair next to her.

She heard the choir room door open and she looked up. "OMG Jessie, what are you doing here" she exclaimed. Jessie replied "'ssshhhh just listen" he replied as he handed her yet another red rose.

_"Rachel you know I love you, probably always will but let's be honest it's over between us. It was over the moment he walked on to that stage a few months ago and shocked everyone. I knew it and you knew it. He has always been and always will be your one true love and soul mate that is something I can never live up to. You said it yourself in your Tony speech. I know you have been holding back and I hope it's not because of me because I don't want it to be. I want you to move on and be happy; I want Christopher to have the family he deserves. I will always consider you to be a true friend. I should have known when you kept putting off marrying me and extending our engagement longer and longer, I should have known when you would never give your love to me in that physical sense. It was almost like you knew he was still out there somewhere and he was and he came back to you. Love him Rachel and he will love you back and treat you like the queen you truly are. You lived your Broadway dream now live your other dream the dream you had when you first saw that quarterback in Glee rehearsal." _

After the small speech Jessie knelt down in front of Rachel took her hand and kissed her on the cheek then whispered in her ear "Goodbye Rachel and remember HE LOVES YOU." He then stood up and walked out of the room leaving her in the dark choir room where she sat for some time crying tears of sadness for Jessie but tears of happiness at his release of her. Tears of happiness for going on this journey that she didn't realize had many more stops along the way.

Kurt finally walked in a few moments later but what seemed like a lifetime to Rachel took her by the hand and said "Shall We." She took his hand they hugged and then made their way back to the car for the next emotional stop on her crazy journey.


	17. Chapter 16

**First of all let me apologize for the short chapters. I had originally intended to put the entire journey in one chapter but then realized it would be too long, now they are too short. This chapter will be one stop because it doesn't really work with the stops after it. But the rest of the chapters will have more than one stop in them to make the chapters longer. On that note shall we continue on Rachel's Epic Journey?**

**As usual I do not own glee only this story and some of my original characters.**

**_**

As Kurt pulled out of the McKinley High School parking lot once again he looked over and noticed a small smile had finally emerged on the face of Rachel and that she seemed to be happy and day dreaming. He started to believe that Finn's plan was working and boy was he glad for that cause all he wanted was his best friend to be happy. The next stop was a bit further of a drive so he turned up the music handed Rachel bottled water and off they went.

They had finally arrived at their destination a couple hours later. Rachel hadn't been here very often but she remembered that moment all too well before she even stepped foot in the building. She only hoped Kurt was still super prepared and had tissues ready. Kurt went up to the door did a slight tap tap and a nice older gentleman opened the door and escorted them aside with a very wide smile on his face. Kurt then grabbed Rachel by the hand and let them inside, inside the same auditorium where they had competed in Regionals their sophomore year. Kurt sat her down in the audience section in the front and walked away.

The lights turned out in the auditorium and the screen on the stage lit up a video of their Faithfully performance began to play. Rachel couldn't ever hear this song or even perform it without bursting into tears so the tears were already flowing but thankfully she was right and there were tissues in the seat next to her. The video and song ended and the lights on the stage in front of her and out on to the stage walked Shelby and Beth.

Shelby helped Rachel onto the stage and Beth handed Rachel yet another red rose. Well this kind of made sense she thought since that competition was also the one that Beth was born after and what made Shelby and Beth a family. Shelby began to speak.  
_"Hi baby girl, first of all I want you to know how truly proud of you I am and what an amazing big sister you have been to Beth and a wonderful mom you have also become. But that's not exactly why I'm here. I remember that competition may years ago in this very auditorium. I remember sitting here in this audience watching you and the New Directions waiting for our Vocal Adrenaline performance and I remember saying to myself while watching you and Finn perform Faithfully what an amazing performance it was. I knew you could sing and I knew you had it in you and that someday you would be a star. However, I knew it even more watching that performance because in that moment you showed you had it all you had the chemistry, and it wasn't acting chemistry it was real true chemistry. You both had it and you could tell by watching the two of you that even though you might not have realized it at that moment you were both in love and there was denying that fact. Baby girl you are a true star but I think it's time to shine brighter and live your next dream."_

With that Shelby kissed her older daughter on the cheek, Beth hugged her older sister and they walked away but not before Beth turned around and said "Rachel remember HE LOVES YOU"

Rachel sat in the dark silence for quite some time remembering it all. Remembering the moment Finn told her outside those doors before beginning the song that he loved her. Remembering looking into his eyes as they sang, remembering watching Jessie perform Bohemian Rhapsody on that stage and remembering she didn't have those feelings watching him that she did with Finn no matter how hard she tried.

Kurt finally came in to whisk Rachel away to her next destination. It was getting late but they had two more stops to make before calling it a night. 


	18. Chapter 17

**Well Rachel still has quite a ways to go on her journey but I think it will continue to be emotional and exciting. Let's see where they have her going next. **

**As usual I do not own Glee only this story and my own original characters.**

**_**

Kurt headed back into Lima it was going to be another long drive so Rachel closed her eyes meaning only to daydream about how this day had been, think about all the emotions and remember all the memories but sleep over took her. They finally arrived back in Lima and it was getting to be late around 7pm. So Kurt woke Rachel up escorted her inside another building sat her in a chair and walked out.  
Rachel saw a small TV and a player that said press play, so she did. A video replay of Carol &amp; Burt's wedding entrance began to play. Rachel couldn't help but smile she remembered that day fondly. After the video ended she noticed Finn didn't appear on the screen with a message so she looked around waiting to see what she should do when in walked Burt &amp; Carole.  
The couple walked up to Rachel, Burt handed her another red rose and Carole began to speak.  
_"Rachel sweetheart, I believe since the moment I met you and the moment I saw you and Finn together that you two shared something truly special. It's what made me realize you were the daughter I always wanted and you have always been and forever will be a part of our family. You gave us little Christopher and also baby Rachel. I remember our wedding day in this very spot and watching Finn and you that day it was almost like you two were the ones that should be up there reciting vows and loving each other. You gave my son a new found interest in life, you made him smile, you gave him life, and you helped him realize his dream. When we thought we had lost him it was weird my first thoughts were of you and how you would go on. I truly believe that he did what he did for you, that he wanted to be a better man for you and that is why it all happened. Two hearts that are meant to be will always come back to each other and that is exactly what has happened. I'm truly blessed to have you a part of this family."_

Carol hugged the petite girl. Then Burt hugged her and as he did he whispered in her "Remember he loves you" Rachel smiled to herself and then sat in the quiet for a few minutes. She heard baby Rachel fussing suddenly in the other room and realized that Burt &amp; Carole must have brought her with them so Kurt could see her. Kurt finally came in a few minutes later escorted her to car reminding her they had one more stop to make for the day. The got in the car and headed somewhere else.  
This time they didn't stop at a building but in a parking lot. At this point she was super confused. Kurt told her to get out so she got out of the car not really knowing what she was doing till she saw Santana standing nearby. She walked to Santana who handed her another rose and began to speak.  
_"Oh Rachel my little dwarf, as you know I've never been good with words but I am going to do the best I can. You probably have no clue where we are but this is the exact spot where the tree farm was that you and Finn came to when you tried to save Christmas for the Glee club. Finn told me about that night how you two sang This Christmas and how you tried to win him back. He told me how he struggled that night with his feelings but his pride overtook his heart. That is probably something you never knew till now. I am here because that moment would have never happened if it hadn't been for me. You both belonged together and because of my anger inside and the hatred I had towards everyone around me I messed with something truly special. I am here to apologize and tell you how truly sorry I am for that time in my life."_

Santana gave Rachel a hug and said "Remember he loves you." Then walked away. Rachel had tears in her eyes from Santana's words and the remembrance of that horrible time in their relationship but was overwhelmed at learning how he truly felt. She finally walked back to Kurt and the waiting car. After she got in the car Kurt said "well my bff it's time to call it a night we are going to go back to your place and get some sleep but we have to get up very early tomorrow is a really long day. They drove back to Rachel's place and called it a night. Rachel slept soundly that night thinking of the day all the wonderful memories and all the wonderful people that had taken time out of their lives to help Finn and also help her remember those truly wonderful times in her life.


	19. Chapter 18

**Here we go on another trip down memory lane. Should be only this and one more chapter of the journey before we see what Finn has up his sleeve at the end. Hope everyone is getting excited and I want to thank all my followers and everyone else reading this. It's my first fan fiction and I'm really enjoying writing it. Please review as reviews are friends and keep me writing ******

**Once again I do not own Glee only my story and my own original characters.**

**_**

After a good night's sleep the alarm began to sound at 5am the next morning. Both Kurt and Rachel woke up a bit groggy but after nice warm showers they felt much better. Rachel made a pot of coffee and they were sitting about ready to enjoy it when the doorbell rang. It was Blaine with a box of yummy doughnuts. Blaine told the pair enjoying their coffee that they were from Finn and told them to have a safe trip and he also handed Kurt two plane tickets. Blaine then walked out the door.

Rachel was starting to freak now. "Plane tickets, Kurt what is going on where are we going?" "Don't worry my little diva you will find out soon enough, now let's gets some breakfast in our tummies and then head out our flight leaves in an hour." They shoved some doughnuts in their mouths, finished up their coffee and headed out the door.

Kurt pulled into parking at the airport and grabbed a couple bags out of the car (one was his and one was one he packed for Rachel) and they headed to check in then headed through security. Rachel finally realized they were headed back to New York. She thought to herself this is getting crazy and bet expensive on Finn but she was told to just enjoy herself so that is what she intended to do. So she followed Kurt and when they announced boarding they got on the plane and settled in for their flight.

They finally arrived in New York a couple hours later and left the airport. Kurt hailed a Taxi and told him to take him to the hotel. It was the same hotel where they stayed when the Glee Club went to Nationals their junior year. Wow now if this wasn't a walk down memory lane already. Kurt checked into the hotel and they went up their room and dropped their bags. After getting settled in Kurt told Rachel it was time to go. They headed out the hotel and took a walk to Central Park. Kurt walked her to Bow Bridge and walked away.

She looked down and realized where they were. She saw her and Finn's initials they carved on the Bridge. While she was remembering Mike, Artie, Sam, and Puck came toward her. Sam began to play the guitar and the began to serenade her with "This is the Night" from Lady and the Tramp. Even though it wasn't the same spot in the alley but she remembered them serenading them that night in New York and she started to smile. After they were done Puck handed her a note, and Artie handed her another red rose. They started to walk away and Rachel opened the note. It was a small note in the shape of a heart and all it said was "Remember I Love You."

Kurt met her back at the bridge a few moments later and let her know they had some free time and recommended they go back to the hotel and enjoy the pool for a bit, which they did. They even had a small lunch pool side and even took a short nap. Later that afternoon Kurt unpacked a gorgeous dress and accessories for Rachel and told her to change, which she did. About an hour later she was ready to go and Kurt again escorted her out of the hotel and in to a waiting taxi. Kurt told the taxi where to go and she realized they had arrived at Sardis the fancy restaurant Finn had taken her to at Nationals. They ordered their food and while they were waiting Kurt got up and walked away. All of a sudden an older lady walked up to Rachel, and Rachel gasped. It was none other than Patti Lupone. Ms. Lupone handed Rachel a read rose and then spoke.  
_"I only met you once but it was a moment I even as a celebrity will never forget. You so young and so beautiful and I could tell at that moment you would be a star but it wasn't that, that struck me. I saw in both you and your young man's eyes the love you shared. It was young love but it was a love I had never seen it was the love of soul mates. I went home that night praying that the stars would keep you to in love forever."_

Rachel smiled gave Ms. Lupone a hug with tears in her eyes. Ms. Lupone then whispered in Rachel's ear "Remember He Loves You" and walked away. That was really awesome Rachel thought and she couldn't fathom how Finn had managed that but boy was it amazing. Kurt came back from wherever he had gone their dinner's arrived and they enjoyed a wonderful dinner together as best friends.

After dinner, Kurt escorted her out of the restaurant and in to yet another taxi. Kurt told the driver where to go. The stop was the same auditorium where Nationals had been held. He escorted her to a seat and again walked away. Rachel had to giggle at how much in this trip Kurt had to keep disappearing. The lights were out and a large video began playing. It replayed their Nationals "Pretending" performance. Then after the song Mr. Schuester came out, and sat beside Rachel. He handed her another red rose and began speaking to her.

_"Rachel you are truly a star and I knew that from the second you joined Glee Club. You were a special student of mine and you couldn't make me any prouder if you tried. It wasn't just your star quality I noticed though. I noticed the love you and Finn had or where going to have the second I saw you sing together. You were the leaders of the club and you were able to lead the club because you could work with each other and you could do that because you both had love for each other and the club. It was a love I had never seen two young students have before in my life. But that love helped lead our little club to a Nationals victory. Broadway may have been your dream and teaching may have been Finn's dream but deep down you both had another dream, a dream to be with each other."_

Mr. Schue and Rachel hugged for quite some time before he began to get up but before he walked away he said "Remember He Loves You"

Kurt came back some time later and escorted Rachel outside, back to a taxi and back to their hotel. It had been an interesting memorable day but it was back to Lima in the morning. They both fell asleep quickly that night, Rachel with wonderful memories again to lull her to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

**Well here comes the finale of the epic journey the ending is going to be amazing. Hope you guys enjoy. After this chapter it might be awhile before I update because I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go from here. I have a lot of idea but most of them are Finchel related and I don't want to simply focus on them as you can tell by my earlier chapters. That being said let's see where Rachel is off to now. **

**Once again I do not own Glee just this story and some of my own original characters.**

**_**

Kurt and Rachel were up early the next morning got some breakfast quickly at the hotel and then headed to the airport to catch their really early flight back to Lima. After the flight landed they got in their waiting car and Rachel again had no clue where they were going but had a feeling she wasn't going to get to go home anytime soon.

Finally Kurt pulled up to his parents' house. They got out of the car and went inside and Rachel noticed no one was home. Kurt sat her down on the living room sofa and walked out after handing her to TV remote and telling her to press play when she was ready. After a few minutes and several deep breaths later she pressed play. Finn appeared on the screen.  
_"Hey Rach…..I know you are wondering why you are here in my parents' house. Well, it's where we shared our first intimate moment with each other. The first time we gave ourselves to each other freely. I remember that moment after your West Side Story performance. I had also just found out Ohio State didn't want me and my football career was over. You were there for me and told me how much faith you had in me and that we'd get through things together. It was one of those moments I think I fell in even more love with you. To me that night wasn't about having sex like any other teenage boy but it was about making love to the women I knew I couldn't live the rest of my life without. I know this is probably an awkward thing to remember but I felt I needed to tell you that I will always remember that moment with you I loved you then and I love you know always and forever."  
_  
The screen went dark and Rachel sat alone for a few more moment before Kurt came back in and whisked her away yet again. "Kurt why are you in such a hurry today you seem to be moving really speedily" Rachel remarked. "Oh my little diva you will soon find out my friend you will soon find out." Kurt drove quickly yet carefully to McKinley High School. He escorted Rachel into the school and into the auditorium. Kurt handed her another red rose and an envelope and walked away. This time she noticed there was no special visitor no TV screen, no fancy music just her, her thoughts and the envelope in her hand. Rachel slowly opened the envelope and read.  
_"My Dearest Rachel…. I know this isn't as fancy as everywhere else you've been but I needed you to stop here and remember another special moment of ours. The moment I proposed to you right on this stage. I remember so vividly the words I said to you. I meant each and every word of it. Yes, I was young and naïve and probably crazy that day but I knew I loved you and couldn't live my life without you. You were and are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Remember I love you. P.S. When you are done reading this note and have had a few minutes proceed to the choir room. Love, Finn"_

Rachel sat in silence a few moments and then got up made her way out of the auditorium, down the hall, and into the choir room. There was nothing special here either not even a rose or a note, but soon Brad the old piano player walked into the room and began to play "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" at that moment Rachel didn't need a TV note, a special guest or even a written note by Finn. She remembers that moment the moment she finally told Finn she would marry him all those years ago. She only wished that they had been able to follow through with all their hopes and dreams that they had had that day. After he finished the song Brad stood up looked at Rachel and said "Remember he loves you" handed her a small note and walked out. Rachel opened the note to see only a few words "proceed to the quad"

A few minutes and a short walk from the choir room later, Rachel arrived at the quad. She stood looking around for a few minutes not sure what she was doing or if she should be looking for something or someone but then appeared Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, and Joe. They didn't speak either but they began to sing "Hearts a Stereo" just like they had done so many years ago as the God Squad on Valentine's Day. Rachel smiled the whole time remembering that moment. It was one of the sweetest things Finn had ever done for her. The old God Squad finished the song Quinn handed her a rose and then said "remember he loves you" and they walked away. It was becoming a very interesting day for sure and it was only 2pm. One minute she was waking up in New York and the next minute she was sitting reminiscing at her old high school. What could possibly happen next she thought? Kurt then showed up and whisked her away back to the car.

Kurt pulled up at the train station. "Come on Kurt, really I don't want to go on another long trip" Rachel remarked thinking they were about to embark on another mini vacation. "No diva no trip this time, I will be back" He pressed play on the cars CD player got out of the car and walked away. Rachel couldn't help but wonder where her best friend went every time he disappeared. A voice then came sounding through the cars sound system. It was her father's voices.  
_"Hi baby girl….First we want to tell you how much we love you and how very proud of you we are. You have come so far and have done so much and raised Christopher with so much love and gotten through everything like the strong girl you are and always have been. You may be wondering why you are sitting in the car at the train station. You are sitting here because it is the one Finchel moment we as your fathers will always regret. The moment Finn put you on that train to go to New York. We should have never agreed when he came to us about it but we thought at that moment it was the best thing for you, but even though you made your life and did your best at it it wasn't your full dream and we want to take time to apologize for putting you through that. We love you with all our hearts and we are truly sorry for that moment. Just remember our little gold star that he loves you"_

By the time her dads voice had stopped coming through the speakers Rachel was pouring down tears. She was filled with so much love for her fathers and also at the same time remembering that moment Finn left her at the train station and put her on that train. After about 15 minutes and enough time for Rachel to calm down, Kurt showed back up at the car. "Ready to go my little Diva" Kurt said. "I guess so" she replied. "One last stop I promise" he said. They pulled up again at McKinley but this time before they got out of the car Kurt turned to her and said "I didn't get a chance to really speak my mind during the last few days and this being our last stop I wanted you to know I love you and you are the best friend any one could ever have. No matter what you will always be my best friend and like a member of my family but just remember he loves you more" With that Kurt helped her out of the car and began to escort her up the school. This time was different Finn met them at the door to the school. Rachel tried to attack him in a hug but Finn stopped her as Kurt walked away. "Not just yet Rach" Finn said "let me talk" he said. Rachel nodded her approval with a worried and confused look on her face.

_"Rachel, I need you to know how much I love you. I needed you to see that it's how I've felt for all these years. Even when you weren't by my side or we had a bad moment you were still right there with me in my heart. You were my gold star the last few years when I had no one not you, not my family, not our friends but my little gold star was always on my heart _(at that moment Finn unbuttoned his shirt a bit to reveal a small gold star tattoo placed right on his chest above his heart) Rachel began to cry and Finn took his hand and lifted her face up so she was looking him in the eyes once again. _Rach you have given me so much, you have given me friendship, hope, love, and even though you didn't realize it you gave me the strength to get better and make something of myself. I now know why it was so I could come back to you as a better person and be part of your life forever and watch our beautiful son grow up. I know you have been scared and everything has been a blur for you that past few months, weeks, days, and even at this moment but _(and Finn got down on one knee) _Rachel Berry will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife becoming a family. I don't have the ring right this second but the reason for that you will soon understand cause not only do I want you to say yes I want you to say yes to marrying me right here right now today in the place we first met. With that being said will you become Mrs. Hudson?_

Rachel was crying and couldn't seem to get the words out "but I don't have a dress, no one is here, I don't understand" she managed to stutter the words out. "All you have to do is say yes and you will understand" Finn said hopeful. "YES YES YES a million times yes I will marry you and become Mrs. Hudson" She finally managed to tackle him into a hug. She also attempted to kiss him but he stopped her with a funny grin on his face basically saying to save it. Kurt came rushing back to them and gave Finn the go get out of here look and then whisked Rachel away once again. He took her to the choir room where Quinn, Tina, Santana, Mercedes, Sugar, and Brittany were all waiting. All the girls wearing the same dresses they would have worn at the courthouse the day the wedding never happened when Quinn got in her accident. Even Sugar had a matching dress which Rachel wasn't sure how that was pulled off but she figured she would ask later. "WELL" they all managed to say at the same time and Kurt and Rachel walked in. "She said yes" Kurt screamed. The girls got super excited were hugging her and everyone was crying off and on. "We best get you ready Diva" Kurt said. He then pulled out a large garment bag that had the same old wedding dress she would have worn that day as well. The girls and Kurt were quickly helping her get ready, dress, hair, makeup, veil the whole nine yards. About an hour later there was a knock at the choir room door. Carol entered the room and you could obviously tell she had been crying. "OMG Carole you're here" Rachel cried as she stood up to hug her very soon future mother in law. "Rachel you have no idea how much I love you, you have always been like a daughter to me and now you really will be. You make my son so happy and I truly believe if it hadn't been for you we wouldn't have gotten him back and we would have lost him for real, I owe you for his life" she was crying full on at this point and Rachel was trying really hard not to cause Kurt was yelling at her not to mess up her makeup. Carole then pulled out a small box. "Ii knew you'd probably be stressing that you didn't have a ring for him but I wanted you to have this" Rachel took the box from Carole and slowly opened it. "Is this…." Rachel tried to get out. "Yes dear this was his father's ring that I gave him on our wedding day" Carole managed to say. Rachel smiled up at her future mother in law gave her a hug said thank you and that she loved her and with that Carole walked out.

"Well my little Diva it looks likes its time" Kurt said. Rachel took a deep breath and then said "Yeah I guess it is I just wish my dads were here to give me away." "Who said we weren't" two voices came barreling through the choir room door. "Oh my goodness dad, daddy you are both really here" Rachel lightly screamed. "We wouldn't miss this day for anything in our lives" they said. "So are you ready to go become Mrs. Hudson" they asked. "Never been more ready" she said. With that everyone in the choir room made their way to the auditorium. Kurt stopped them at the entrance though. He peaked inside the door and made some kind of motion to someone inside. A couple minutes later out walked Sam, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Blaine wearing matching suits to Kurt's. Then the moment that almost made Rachel breakdown was when from the door came her son Christopher dressed in an adorable little tux holding a ring pillow. Kurt took the ring Carole had given Rachel and put it on the pillow along with another ring which they kept Rachel from looking at. Quinn also disappeared for a second and then a few minutes later came walking back with a beautiful little Beth carrying a basket of flowers and wearing a cute little white flower girl dress. Rachel couldn't help and smile and laugh inside at how probably Kurt had thought of every last detail. "Well it looks like we are all ready" Kurt said he opened the auditorium door and the music began to play. Their friends seem to know exactly what they were doing and began to walk in almost as if it had been rehearsed. After all the guys and girls, it was Christopher and Beth's turn but before they began to walk Christopher turned around looked at his mom and said "I love you mommy, I'm glad you won't have to cry anymore" then turned around without another word and walked inside with Beth. Both children took their places on the stage Christopher in front of his uncle Kurt and Beth in front of her birth mother Quinn. Suddenly the music changed to "Here Comes the Bride" and Hiram and LeRoy stepped up and took their daughters arms and escorted her into the auditorium and up on the stage. They each kissed her cheeks and gave her hand to Finn.

Rachel couldn't get over it. Finn looked amazing in his tux and he was smiling from ear to ear she was struggling to keep her tears back it was the day she had been waiting for so so long and thought she would never have. All her friends and family were there and it couldn't have gotten any better until she looked into the audience and saw everyone she had ever cared about watching. A few minutes later after vows and exchange of rings the officiant finally said "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" Finn tipped her over in his arms a bit and proceeded to kiss her with such passion and urgency and longing that neither of them really knew what was happening. They finally backed off for some air and Finn picked up Christopher in his arms took Rachel's hand in his and walked out of the auditorium.

When everyone in the wedding party filed out Kurt scooted the couple to the choir room to be alone for a few minutes while everyone else made their way to the gym for the reception that apparently had also been planned to the nines. While alone Rachel and Finn got a lot of private kissing in but then Finn asked her if she had actually looked at her ring. Rachel took it off for a brief second and then realized it was her same engagement ring only embellished with more diamonds to make it look more like a wedding ring and in the inside was the words "Forever Yours Faithfully". Rachel put the ring back on then smiled up at her husband and they embraced for a while before Kurt and Christopher came back in the room and escorted them to the gym. Kurt gave another signal to the DJ from outside the gym door and then the DJ announced.

_"INTRODUCING FOR THE FIRST TIME MR. AND MRS. FINN HUDSON"_

Finn picked up Christopher in his arms once more and grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked in for the first time as a family, A FOREVER FAMILY.


	21. Chapter 20

**I know it's been a very very long time since I updated this story. I had honestly kind of went blank on how to continue. But here goes, hope you enjoy this update….**

**I do not own Glee or its characters just my story and my own characters.**

**_**

It had been five years since that fateful day at McKinley. The one that finally put closer for pretty much everyone. Rachel and Finn both worked at McKinley. Finn was the sole coach of Duly Noted, Rachel was the coach of the Trouble Tones, and they both coached New Directions together. Christopher was now 12 and was in his first year of middle school. You could say they were living happily. Unfortunately there was one thing missing. The couple had been trying since their wedding to conceive another baby. Unfortunately five years later, fertility treatments, and two failed IVF attempts Christopher was still an only child. Doctors couldn't figure out why the couple couldn't extend their family. They both had resided themselves to the fact they would not have another child and had pretty much given up. IT was easier for Rachel to accept than it was for Finn. He really wanted another child as he hadn't been there for Rachel's pregnancy and had missed out on so much of Christopher's life but he got through it like anyone else.

It was the day of their 5th wedding anniversary. They unfortunately both had to work that day preparing desperately for yet another show choir competition. The last few weeks had been rough on Rachel. She hadn't been feeling well and it had affected her appetite incredibly but she didn't say anything to Finn not wanting to worry him. All he had noticed was that she was always tired but had put that on the stress of work and all. They were on the auditorium stage going through the competition numbers with New Directions for like the 100th time and she was trying to show them some of the dance moves again when suddenly she collapsed on the stage. Everyone gasped and Finn ran to her while one of the students ran to the office to get Mr. Schue and another student used their cell phone to call 911. Finn was starting to get really scared as Rachel was out cold and nothing he was doing was helping. The ambulance finally arrived and the loaded a still unconscious Rachel on to the stretcher and into the ambulance with Finn following in his car. Mr. Schue released the New Directions and then called Carole.

At the hospital and what seemed like hours of pacing and running his hands through his hair the doctor finally emerged. "Finn Hudson" he said questioningly. Finn arose from the chair he was in and basically speed walked up to him. "Is she ok, can I see her?" Finn blurted out so fast he could hardly be understood. Luckily Carole noticed his stress and walked up to stand beside him and place a reassuring arm on his back. The doctor smiled and said "Rachel and the baby are just fine, but she isn't awake just yet, but…" At that moment Finn interrupted the doctor's speech. "Wait, did you say baby?" The doctor at the moment realized something and spoke "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't realize you weren't aware of her pregnancy. That's why she collapsed her blood pressure was a little high and she has hyperemesis which is basically just severe morning sickness which caused her to be dehydrated which probably caused the high blood pressure, but we have her on IV fluids and got her blood pressure down. She should be awake soon but you can see her when you ready. She's in room 203. We will need to do an ultrasound when she wakes up to just double check everything and date the pregnancy. I'm assuming you want to deliver the news to your wife?" Finn replied still in shock "yeah, thanks doctor." With that the doctor walked away and left Finn with his thoughts.  
He turned around and looked at his mom both of them in shock. "How is this possible mom, we had been trying for so long, we were told it would probably never happen." Finn asked her. Carole replied "If it's one thing I know son is you can never say never, now go be with your wife and tell her the good news, I love you son." Finn told his mom he loved her as well, hugged her and then walked down the hall to Rachel's room. When he arrived in the room she was still asleep so he pulled the chair up next to the bed as close as he could and laid his head on her stomach and shed a few small tears of happiness.  
About 30 minutes later Rachel awoke to find Finn asleep with his head still on her stomach. She touched him and woke him up and said "Finn hunny what happened, why am I here in the hospital and why are you laying like that?" Finn sat up took her hand in his and smiled at her. "Rachel baby you collapsed at rehearsal, the ambulance brought you here, doctor said your blood pressure was high and you were dehydrated due to hyperemesis." Rachel began to laugh hysterically. "Finn that's funny I know what hyperemesis is I had it with Christopher so I know that can't be since I'm not pregnant." Finn replied "yes baby you are, we finally did it, and we are going to have a baby." At that moment Rachel didn't know what to say she was in shock for sure they both were really, so many years of trying, so many heartaches, eventually giving up and now this they were really going to have another baby. They sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity until the doctor walked in with an ultrasound machine. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Hudson we just need to do this ultrasound to double check things out with your little one." Finn helped Rachel get comfortable and lift up her gown to above her abdomen while the doctor set up the machine. The doctor put the gel on reminding Rachel it would be cold and then began the ultrasound. Finn and Rachel sat in silence mesmerized by the image on the screen. The doctor finished up cleaned Rachel up and then said "Well looks like you are already 12 weeks along, looks like everything is great, we will keep you overnight and then you can go home tomorrow we will give you some anti-nausea medication but advise to take it easy as much as you can to avoid your blood pressure getting up their again. I will go print out some pictures of the ultrasound for you and send them in with the nurse. Congratulations Mr. &amp; Mrs. Hudson." And with that he walked out. The machine was still on though and the image was frozen on the screen. Finn and Rachel still staring at their baby. Rachel finally spoke "Wow, it's really a baby, we finally did it, we're pregnant." All Finn could say at that moment was "yes baby we are." They both held onto each other and just cried and cried happy tears. It had been five long years but it was going to be worth it all.****


	22. Chapter 21

**Yay! Finally another Finchel baby. Let's see where this goes and what Christopher thinks of all this. **

**As usual I do not own Glee or its characters. Just this story and my own original characters.**

**_**

To say everyone was thrilled about the upcoming arrival was an understatement. Kurt was already planning a baby shower and was planning the nursery decorating even though Finn and Rachel had agreed not to find out the baby's gender. Carol was constantly shopping and they were also constantly getting text messages from everyone asking how they were and how the baby was. Finn of course was constantly doting on Rachel hardly letting her do anything, getting her everything she could possibly want, making sure she was eating right and taking her medication (the doctors had recently prescribed iron pills as well seeing as her iron had gotten low due to the hyperemesis). Christopher even seemed to be cool with the idea at least he hadn't let on otherwise, but preteens don't normally get excited over stuff like that.

Unfortunately for Finchel life couldn't always be roses and there was a storm brewing inside their own home. Rachel was about 7 months along at this point. Christopher was up in his room doing homework or listening to music or whatever he normally did. Finn and Rachel were down in the living room with the TV pretty loud cuddled on the couch. It was about 630 in the evening and Christopher decided to come down for a drink. He looked in the living room and saw his mom and dad giggling on the couch having fun with Finn talking baby talk to Rachel's stomach. It suddenly hit Christopher like a ton of bricks. He ran to his room kicked his desk chair, packed his backpack went to his parents room and stole some money out of his dads wallet and then waited for his parents to go to bed. As soon as they did he quietly snuck out of the house walked to the train station had some creepy looking guy buy him ticket, got on the train and then called Jesse who he had now grown to call Uncle Jesse. He was on his way to New York, but the question still remained why.

Jesse picked him up at the train station very late that night and took him to his apartment not too happy with what the young boy had done. When they got inside Jesse finally spoke. "Ok boy you want to tell me why you are here in New York, took a train by yourself, and ran away from home?" Christopher broke down in tears and finally let it all out "I hate them Uncle Jesse, they are replacing me. Dad is so in love with this new baby and now I'm nothing to him. He obviously didn't want me since he left my mom and I like that before I was even born. But he wants this baby. I don't get it, and I'm not going back to Lima." At this point Jesse didn't really know what to say but he had now realized that Finn and Rachel had never told the boy the whole story. He took a deep breath and said "we will finish this conversation tomorrow in the meantime go to the spare room and go to bed." Christopher did what he was told. Jesse knew he needed to call Finn and Rachel in Lima but decided to wait till morning.

Morning came quickly in Lima and Finn and Rachel realized their son was gone before Jesse had a chance to call. Rachel was starting to panic which wasn't good for her or the baby so Finn called Carole to come over to sit with her while Finn figured it all out. Luckily he was smart enough to check their cell phone records online and found out Christopher's last call had been to Jesse so he picked up the phone and called New York. Jesse answered the phone "Hello" Finn replied "you know where Christopher is we know you were the last one he called late last night?" Jesse said "Calm down Finn, he's here with me, I will get us on a plane and get back to Lima and we'll be there this afternoon, its time you and Rachel sat him down and talked to him and tell him everything. He is under the impression you abandoned him as a baby and he thinks you love the baby more than him." Finn began to tear up that wasn't the case at all he loved his son. Why had he been so stupid as to not tell Christopher everything? "OK Jesse see you this afternoon, and thank you." With that the two men hung up, Finn went downstairs and told Carole and Rachel what had happened. Carole then went home and left the two parents to their own devices.

After a small argument Jesse managed to get himself and Christopher on a plane and back to Lima. That afternoon they arrived back at the Finchel household. Finn and Rachel were none too happy with their son but knew deep down this was their fault. The three adults sat the boy down and explained to him everything with Finn giving a heartfelt speech. "Christopher buddy, I don't ever want you to think I don't love you or this baby means more to me than you. I love you so much and you are so much like me it's scary. The truth of the matter is I didn't abandon you before you were born, I didn't know about you because your mom never had a chance to tell me she was pregnant. I had a problem a bad problem with drugs. I left Lima, faked my death and went and got help and went to school so that I could be a better person for your mom and I guess without knowing it for you as well. If I had known about you things might have been different, but truthfully son you wouldn't have wanted me in the state I was in and I wouldn't have been a good father to you. I love you and your mom and your brother or sister so much and I have plenty of love to go around. I am truly sorry if I have made you think otherwise and I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this before. We are going to need you buddy we are going to need you to love and protect your little brother and sister and show them what life is like to be a kid, only you can do that." At this point Finn was crying, Rachel was balling, Jesse had a tear in his eye and then Christopher finally broke down. "I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean to run I just saw you laughing and having fun and talking to the baby and I remembered you never did that with me it hurt and I thought I was getting replaced. I love you guys but I was scared." They all had apologized and hugged it out and enjoyed the rest of the day together. There little family was going to be ok.


	23. Chapter 22

**Poor Christopher…..Glad it all worked out for the Hudson clan and it was good to see Jesse back and that he's stayed friends with Finchel. This chapter is going to be a bit of time jump because I am not good with filling in little stuff. I do hope you enjoy it though because it's in my opinion really romantic and something I've had in my head for quite a while.**

**As usual I do not own Glee or its characters just this story and my own original characters.**

Since the running away incident things had been great in the Hudson household. They were to say the least a very happy and excited family. Kurt had recently thrown them an amazing baby shower and they had gotten so many gifts they weren't sure if they'd ever use everything they received but they were truly grateful for everything. Kurt's gift to them was a perfectly designed gender neutral nursery. Gorgeous white walls with black and white bedding and black musical notes all over the walls and everything and everything in the room was musically involved in some way. It couldn't have been more perfect and Rachel and Finn loved it. Finn had even found Rachel sitting in the rocking chair her dads had given them in the quiet nursery just thinking on several occasions.

Not long into the pregnancy Finn and Rachel had also decided on a home birth and had found a perfect midwife by the name of Maggie who would be present at the birth. They had decided to not have anyone else there just them as they wanted this to be an incredible experience that they could share together as it would probably be the only time they could experience it. They hadn't shared their decision with family or friends at all knowing that they would get either people trying to convince them not to do it or on the other side of the coin want to be present at the birth. Their goal was to literally just text everyone after the baby was born. They surely hoped it would work out like that.

It was now the day before Valentine's Day. Finn was at work working with New Directions and Rachel was of course at home resting and she was only two days away from her due date. Christopher had walked the couple blocks from the middle school to the high school like he did many a day to hang out with his dad after school and check out the New Directions. Afterward Finn drove Christopher to his friend's house for a birthday party/sleepover that had been planned the week prior. Then he headed home. He walked in the door and yelled for Rachel "Rach, baby I'm home" he called out. Finn got no response so assumed she was in their room asleep as she'd been doing that a lot lately. So he walked up to their room and was shocked a bit scared to see her leaning over their dresser breathing heavily attempting to steady herself. Running to her side and moving the messy hair out of her face he said "Rach, baby, what's wrong?" Rachel practically out of breath replied "I wasn't feeling well and went to take a shower and my water broke in the shower about an hour ago, its time Finn, we are having a baby." Finn held her tightly for a moment trying to take in the gravity of the moment and what he had just been told. He got his bearings remembering he needed to stay calm and just let this happen. He helped Rachel back to the bed got her comfortable kissed her forehead and sat with her for a bit to time a few contractions. He then got up and told her to rest a bit while he went and called Maggie and got Rachel some ice water. He got ahold of Maggie on the phone informed her things had started and Rachel's contractions were about 7 minutes apart. She said ok and told him he'd be there in about 20 minutes traffic permitting. He then got the water and headed back up the stairs to their room to be with his wife.

Rachel was in the middle of a contraction when he got back to the room so he sat by her side and held her and helped her get through it the best he could. Apparently the traffic was a bit bad because it took Maggie about 45 minutes to actually get to their house. She let herself into the house as was part of the plan and went up the bedroom to check on Rachel and see how things were going. The contractions were now about 3-5 minutes apart. Rachel was doing amazing though. Maggie then reassured the couple that as planned with the birthing plan she was only there for moral support and assistance if needed that as they requested they'd be doing this on their own. She turned down the lights in the room and helped Finn get Rachel changed into a maternity gown he had bought her with some fuzzy socks to keep her feet warm and then basically watched from the wings while Finn coached Rachel through every contraction keeping her calm and just reassuring her she could do this.

At about 1130 that night things really started to pick up and Finn and Maggie could sense that Rachel might just start to lose her focus soon. Maggie just looked at Finn nodded her head to him as if she knew what he was thinking or asking. Finn at that moment knew exactly what to do. He got on the bed with Rachel sat behind her and let her lay back into his chest. He touched her gently and reassured her how amazing she was and how much he loved her. A couple minutes later Rachel's breathing began to change which he knew from all the discussions and stuff they had had with Maggie it meant it was time. He heard Rachel then speak softly the words "I can't" and he then leaned into her and whispered into her ear "you are the strongest woman I know and there is nothing you can't do, I am right here and you can do this." He then started quietly singing to her "Highway run, into the midnight sun…" Rachel was doing amazing, never screaming or crying and simply letting her body do the work pulling her legs back when she felt her body pushing all the while being in Finn's arms. Finally at 12:03am on February 14th with one last push Finn reached down and gently helped guide their new baby into the world and into Rachel's arms. He carefully looked between the babies legs while doing so and then at the same time as helping Rachel hold on to the baby he whispered "It's a Girl" Maggie came over and helped Finn cut the cord and helped get the baby cleaned up and weighed and measured and helped get Rachel settled, then assured them she'd be back in a couple days to see how mom and baby were doing and then left the house but thankful for the opportunity to help the couple as it had been the most amazing birth she'd ever had the pleasure of attending. Finn and Rachel laid happily on their bed admiring their new little bundle of joy as tears softly fell down their cheeks. He looked down at the baby and then looked at Rachel and said "Happy Valentines my beautiful wife and Happy Birthday Kinley Faith Hudson"


	24. Chapter 24

**So story fans this will be the last chapter of this story. I need to work on a lot with my writing so that being said I want to concentrate on just one story at a time so this one being so long already I will be ending it here and concentrating on my other story which has a long way to go. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the ending that I give you. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and followed. I have enjoyed writing it tremendously. **

**As usual I do no own Glee or its characters just the story and my own original characters.**

Finn helped Rachel get comfortable and get Kinley situated for her first feeding and then took some

time to text Carole to tell her he had a surprise for her and could she please pick up Chris from his friends

and be at the house by noon. He then texted Santana (who had been in town with Brittany and their

daughter so as Sam could see her for Valentine's Day) and told her to be at the house by 2pm alone. He

then did the same to Kurt (who had been in town with Blaine and Rachel Elizabeth so that Rachel

could see her as they wouldn't be able to make it to New York for a while after the baby was born) and

told him to arrive alone at 2pm as well. What neither Kurt or Santana realized was they were to be made

the godparents of little Kinley.

After sending the quick text messages he returned to their room to see Rachel still feeding Kinley

and he sat on the bed next to Rachel. Rachel attempted to cover up but Finn stopped her. "Baby don't

do that its nothing I have never seen before and its truly amazing watching you feed her." Rachel simply

smiled at Finn. Finn then spoke again "Actually it's all amazing, you are amazing watching you go

through all this to bring our miracle into the world." Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn. Finn took

a deep breath and then spoke again. Something had been weighing on his mind for some time and he

couldn't think of any other time but the here and now. "Can I ask you something Rach?" Rachel replied

"Of course you can ask me anything Finn, don't ever be afraid to talk to me about anything." So Finn

continued "Tell me what it was like with Chris, the pregnancy, the birth, I missed so much and I want to

know everything, I want to imagine that I was there with you like I should I have been." Rachel wasn't

sure how to go about this but she did knowing full well something was about to be said that Finn didn't

exactly know yet. But it was time.

"Well I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after Mr. Schue's wedding it was about a week before

it all happened. At first I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to hold you back and I was so afraid what

everyone would think of me. Then after it happened I knew for sure I couldn't tell anyone. I ended up not

telling anyone till after the birth with a secret plan to have the baby pass it off as Brody's child since he

had disappeared from my life as well. I started to alienate everyone around me to the point Santana

moved out and into her own place with Brittany and then Kurt moved out with Blaine so I was basically

alone. Santana's ex-girlfriend Dani became my one true friend and I finally told her I was pregnant and

about my plan. She didn't understand completely but enough and swore she wouldn't let me go through it

alone and moved in with me and helped me the whole time. I had a pretty normal pregnancy with no

complications but I had a lot of problems connecting with the baby in my stomach. When the time came

for him to be born Dani stayed with me at the hospital the whole time and coached me through the whole

thing. She told me at one point I even looked up at the sky and started cussing you out as if you could

hear me. The moment that really got me was when I heard his first cries and they placed him in my arms.

I took one look at him and knew at the moment there was no denying to myself or anyone else for that

matter he was truly your son." Rachel took a breather knowing a defining moment was about to come out.

"The nurse came in at one point and wanted a name for the birth certificate. I took one look at him again

and knew at that moment what I had to do. Finn hunny go in the closet and get the box labeled baby boy

and come back here" Finn did as he was told and pulled the box from the top shelf of their closet. He then

came and sat back next to Rachel on the bed. Rachel started to cry silent tears before the box was even

open but managed to say "Ok now open the box and pull out the envelope labeled birth certificate and

read it" Finn opened the envelope and the birth certificate and at that moment he looked at Rachel who

was now full on crying and then looked at the certificate again and then tears came from his eyes as well.

Under child's first name on the birth certificate he did not read the words that he had been told 5 years

ago he read the words "Finn Christopher Hudson Jr." Finn couldn't speak to even ask a question so

Rachel composed herself and continued. "We managed to just call him Christopher all this time even

schools and everything complied with my wishes. I battled depression and loneliness for so long after

he was born. If it hadn't been for Dani, Jesse coming back into my life, and medication, I don't know

that I could have gotten through it. I couldn't bear to call him Finn either it hurt and made things worse so

we just used Chris forever. Everyone complied with our wishes and he doesn't even know to this day

what his real name is. At some point I managed to reconnect with everyone without them knowing

about him and the story basically continues from there. I became s surrogate for Kurt and Blaine and

lived my dual life as Rachel Berry friend and McKinley high alumni and then Rachel Berry single mom.

You were never forgotten Finn and I did my best to tell him each and every day about his father. I even

would talk to your star and tell you about his milestones and when something exciting happened in our

lives and each and every time I looked at him I remembered you and the love we shared and thanked you

for bringing him to me. Those days are over Finn and its time to live our life as a family; you, me, our

son and now Kinley. I think it's time we tell our son together about his name and share with him what

a true gift he was. You have been a great father to him the last few years a father he truly needed in his

life and you are going to be an amazing father to our little miracle as well." Finn smiled through his

tears at his beautiful wife noticed Kinley had finished eating, been burped and was no asleep in her

mother's arms so he gently took her from Rachel's arms and laid her in the beautiful cradle next to the bed

that Burt had made from them when they had found out Rachel was finally pregnant and then sat back

down on the bed and took Rachel into his arms and kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you so much

Rachel for everything, for giving me a beautiful family, for loving me through everything, and for

going through everything you went through for me and for our son. I think I love you more now than I

ever have. I know it was hard for you to tell me all that probably as hard as it was for me to hear it.

But, I'm so proud of you and love you with everything I am. Forever, Faithfully"

They fell asleep holding each other waking up a couple times to take care of newborn Kinley. The

morning of course came quickly and Finn got up to pick up the house some and get Rachel some

breakfast and helped her take a shower which she so desperately craved. She managed to put some

new clean pajamas on and then Finn helped her back to the bed so she could rest he knew it would be

day or two before she felt like herself again. Afternoon came soon after that and about five minutes before

noon Finn went to the living room to wait for Carole and their son to arrive. They came in the door at

exactly noon and before either of them could scream out "I'm home" or something like that he met them

at the door placed his finger over his mouth for them to be quiet and then said "mom, son, we have a

surprise for you, come with me" Carole and the boy followed Finn to their room where Finn carefully

opened the door and peered into Rachel to make sure it was ok for him to bring them in. Rachel smiled

at Finn and said "they can come in." When Finn opened the door fully Carole gasped at the site of Rachel

holding the little baby in her arms and Chris (or should we say Finn Jr.) walked slowly to the bed to

peer at his little sister. Rachel patted the bed for Chris to sit next to her and he did and then Finn took

Kinley carefully from her and placed him Chris's arms and said "Son I would like you to meet your little

sister Kinley Faith." Moment later Finn handed their miracle to her grandmother for the first time and

they all sat around for some time admiring the baby and telling the story about the birth and how and why

they had chosen to keep all that a secret. Carole left sometime after leaving the family alone but

promising to bring Burt by later that evening so he could meet his granddaughter and she would bring the

family dinner.

After she left Rachel and Finn knew it was time to tell Chris about his real name. "Chris son your

mom and I would like to talk to you and tell you something" Finn said. Rachel handed Chris his birth

certificate and let him take in the surprise himself. Finally, the boy spoke "So my name is actually Finn?"

he asked. "Yes son, I named you after your father." Rachel answered. Chris simply smiled at his

parents and hugged them both then looked at his mom and said "Thanks mom, I love you both and my

little sister and he kissed Kinley on the forehead and then spoke and said to the baby "So Kinley I am

your big brother Finn just like our daddy and I am going to protect you when they can't and make sure

nothing happens to you" Rachel and Finn smiled at each other at their sons words and how he was so

accepting of his true name and they shared a family hug.

Shortly thereafter both Kurt and Santana showed up and were just as shocked at the surprise baby

waiting for them. They both were allowed to hold her and her birth story was told again and of course

Finn Jr. had to explain to his uncle and his aunt (he called all Finn and Rachel's friends aunt or uncle)

about how he was really named after his dad. But the couple had one surprise left for their brother and

best friends. The perfect time came when Santana spoke "so Hobbit, Finnocence, why did you insist we

come alone?" Rachel smiled and answered "well we wanted you to be one of the first to meet her cause

we are hoping you both would accept being her godparents." Kurt and Santana both cried, accepted and

hugged Finn and Rachel. Kurt left the house first promising to come back tomorrow and before Santana

left the room she got one of her silly plans. She saw the family of 4 sitting on the bed happily admiring

the youngest member of the family so she secretly grabbed Finn's phone and took a picture and then

opened up his Facebook account posted the picture and tagged Rachel in the post:

_Happy Valentine's Day From The Hudson's  
Finn, Rachel, Finn Jr., and Kinley Faith_


End file.
